Do I have to cry for you?
by la-bren
Summary: Un chico que batalla contra la influencia de su padre, se ha obsesionado con alguien que creía odiar. Espero que lo lean^__^


**Do I have to cry for you?**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Espero que les guste, he escrito demasiados fanfics en mi vida, pero jamás lo había hecho de Harry Potter, así que este es el primer fanfic que escribo acerca de las series y Draco Malfoy es el personaje principal (y mi favorito!!) Y si está junto a Hermione Granger (D/Hm 4EVER!!!) mejor! jajaj Bueno.. porfa dejen reviews ^@^!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Capítulo 1**  
**I'm with you**  
  


La soledad ha envenenado mi alma, mi cuerpo.. mi corazón. Si eso es lo que ha pasado, por qué un sentimiento habita en mi ser, por qué si mi hogar es la oscuridad y mi carácter es el odio. No lo comprendo, jamás lo había sentido. 

Mi vida se ha vuelto un embrollo, un verdadero embrollo. Pareciera como si la hubieran condenado a la oscuridad eterna y a la soledad marchita, solo que ahora se le ha entregado una oportunidad, misma que espera ser aprovechada hasta el último momento. 

Cuando pasa por mi mente la simple idea de reconocer a la persona que más odio y aborrezco, como parte de mi vida, un frío severo pasa por mi cuerpo y hiela mi espíritu. Siento como si me hubieran dado una bofetada haciendo partir mis venas. No logro entenderlo; mi vida depende de la reacción de ese sentimiento, de la acción que tome yo al defenderlo y de la forma en la que la persona corresponda a ello. 

Aquí viene.. lo siento de nuevo, el sentimiento surge y no lo controlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer, cómo enfrentarlo si la persona me ignora! La veo pasar, me quedo inmóvil; sigue leyendo el mismo libro que ayer traía en las manos. 

- ¿A dónde vas sangre sucia? 

La chica voltea indiferente y contesta con frialdad y sarcasmo. 

- Si ya lo sabes, para qué preguntas Malfoy.. 

Siguió su camino sin tomarle importancia a las palabras del chico que vehementemente se acercó a ella haciéndola entra en pánico. La vio a los ojos y la contempló por unos minutos, al ver la mirada de miedo y terror que reflejaba la chica, se alejó de ella, concretándose a decir unas cuantas palabras. 

- Solo porque hoy vengo de buen humor, te dejaré en paz... 

Y dicho esto se alejó del lugar dejando a la chica consternada. Él se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos, un poco sonrojado debido a que le había incomodado la mirada humilde que mostraba la chica, luego de eso se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. 

Mientras por los pasillos del colegio, dos chicos quejándose de los azares de la vida, tropezaron con un joven que caminaba como si fuera un zombie, éstos agradecieron que no llegara con sus guardaespaldas de amigos. 

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo 

- O está metido en su mundo, o se le olvidó insultarnos.. 

Los chicos se quedaron viéndose "¿Y sus guaruras?" dijeron al unísolo. 

- ¡Mira, allá está Hermione! - gritó el chico que llevaba lentes. 

- ¿Y ahora a ella qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué todos traen esa cara.. qué acaso hay un examen el cual no sepa? 

- No lo creo... Hermione estaría feliz.. - caminaba hacia ella – Aparte no son todos Ron.. solo son Malfoy y ella.. no exageres.. 

Del otro lado, donde la chica, se sentía un ambiente confuso y tétrico. "¿Malfoy de buen humor?" se preguntaba la chica. 

- ¡HERMIONE! 

La chica asustada por el grito, volteó para saber quién era el culpable de haberla sacado de sus extraños pensamientos. 

- ¡Ron.. me asustaste! – dijo la chica sacudiéndose la cabeza 

- ¿Qué tienes Herm, por qué esa cara.. recordaste que tenemos Pociones con los de Slytherin? 

- Pociones..... no... ¿Tenemos Pociones ahorita? 

- ¿Em... sí? ¿Te pasa algo Herm? 

- No.. nada... oigan voy a la Biblioteca por un libro.. los veo en el salón.. 

Después de decir esto abandonó el lugar dejando a los chicos más confundidos de lo que estaban. 

- Huh? ¿Qué se pusieron de acuerdo Malfoy y ella para estar de raros o qué? – dijo el pelirrojo 

- No me preguntes.. vámonos antes de que Snape baje puntos a Gryffindor.. 

- ¿Para qué? No vale la pena.. de todas formas siempre los baja.. respiremos o no los baja.. 

Resignados de lo que podría suceder se dirigieron a las mazmorras, recordando un poco los juegos de Quidditch. 

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" se preguntaba un chico de cabello relamido. 

- Esa mirada.. esos ojos, no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza... 

- ¿Con quién hablas Draqui? 

Una chica se lanzó a él como muñeco de felpa, haciéndolo caer en nervios. 

- Parkinson.. eres muy inoportuna! Aléjate.. no quiero ver a nadie.. - se soltaba fuertemente de ella 

- Pero Draqui.. es que ya no me quieres? 

El chico se alejó rápidamente del lugar hacia su lujoso dormitorio el cual habían comprado los Malfoy. Al llegar se echó a la cama para después abrazar una almohada. 

"Siento tanto el haberle dicho así... por qué no puedo dejar de decirlo... siempre la hago sentir mal... y eso... eso me duele tanto... cómo la extraño... cómo quisiera estar a su lado... quisiera abrazarla..... quisiera..... besar....." 

A tal grado se arrulló que se quedó dormido como un ángel, no le importó lo que le pasaría después; lo único que quería era soñar con esa persona que empezaba a estimar. 

********** 

- Ya se está tardando demasiado, no lo crees Ron? 

- Sí... oh no! Ya entró Snape.. nos van a bajar puntos si llega tarde.. dónde estás Hermione!! - respondió el chico molesto mientras seguía con su mirada al profesor que había entrado. 

Comenzó la clase con la misma frialdad de siempre, todos ponían atención debido a la dificultad de la clase. 

- Si te das cuenta... tampoco está Malfoy, Ron.. 

- ¿En serio? – el chico volteó discretamente hacia los de Slytherin. – Ahora qué se traen los dos.. se me hace que... 

- NO! Cómo crees!! Y sobre todo con Malfoy no? – replicó el chico de lentes. 

- Yo no me refería a eso!! 

- Sr. Weasley.. quiere callarse.. estoy tratando de dar mi clase – el profesor Snape lo reprendió con severidad. 

- Sí profesor, lo siento... – volteó hacia su amigo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa! – le dijo el pelirrojo 

- Lo siento... la próxima vez habla bien – reclamó el otro chico. 

Al término de clase decidieron ir a buscar a Hermione a la Biblioteca, donde había dicho la chica que iría. Al llegar al lugar donde siempre se sentaba rodeada de una gran pila de libros, vieron cómo estaba recostada sobre la mesa completamente dormida. El sueño por fin le había ganado. 

- Mira qué tranquila se ve Ron.. 

- En serio está dormida o está muerta? 

- RON!!!! 

- Pues es que... ella nunca descansa.. 

- Dejémosla así más tiempo... vamos al comedor.. me está dando hambre y no nos dio tiempo de desayunar recuerdas? 

- Sí.. vamos.. 

Los chicos se dirigieron al comedor. Al entrar vieron a poca gente reunida, unos cuantos de Ravenclaw y otros de Hufflepuff, del lado de Slytherin solo estaba la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson y los guaruras de Malfoy: Crabbe y Goyle; se les hizo extraño no encontrar a Draco ahí sentado rodeado de gente que lo protege como acostumbraba. 

- Mira Ron.. no está Malfoy.. a dónde se habrá metido.. 

- Y yo qué sé.. no voy a estar preocupándome.. 

- Cierto.. vamos a comer.. al rato vamos por Hermione.. 

Pasó el tiempo volando como si hubieran adelantado las manecillas del reloj. 

********** 

- Draco!! 

- Hermione!! 

Repetidas veces se escuchaban estas dos palabras en la mente de un chico, hasta que bruscamente fue interrumpido por una niña mimosa que lo despertaba. 

- Draqui, Draqui!! Levántate!! ¿Por qué no haz ido a clase? 

El chico despabilándose un poco trataba de recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido, pero era en vano. 

- ¿Qué, qué pasa? 

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a clase Draqui? 

- ¿Clase... me quedé dormido? No puede ser.. tenemos Pociones ahorita no es cierto? 

- No.. ya pasó esa clase.. y la de Herbología y también la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.. no haz entrado a ninguna.. – aclaró la chica. 

Draco pasaba una mano por toda su cara, masajéandola. 

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el chico. 

- Las 11 de la mañana.. tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a Herbología otra vez, pero ahora es doble y con los de Gryffindor.. vamos a tener que soportar a la sangre sucia sabelotodo!! 

El chico al oir esto se levantó bruscamente de la cama saliendo indignado del cuarto, Pansy quedó confundida después del este acto. Al llegar a la sala común vio a algunos de su mismo año esperando su llegada, Crabbe y Goyle se unieron a él y se dirigieron hacia el salón de Herbología. 

- A dónde te habías metido, te hemos buscado por todas partes.. – dijo uno de los chicos. 

- Sólo me quedé dormido... no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Crabbe 

- Te hemos estado cubriendo en todas las clases fingiendo que estabas enfermo 

- Creo que hasta Snape te fue a buscar – dijo el otro chico. 

- Diablos!! Ahora me va a bombardear con preguntas... le dijeron algo a él sobre.. – pero no pudo terminar ya que fue violentamente interrumpido. 

- ¿Decirme qué Sr. Malfoy? Una voz fría se acercó al lugar como tratando de imponer respeto. 

- Nah... Snape.. – dijo de mala gana el chico. 

- ¿Por qué no asistió a mi clase Sr. Malfoy? 

- Eh... yo... me... quedé dormido... 

- Oh.. se quedó dormido – dijo sarcástico – Pues, espero que para la próxima no se repita, si es que quiere pasar mi materia... – y dicho esto se alejó silenciosamente para luego desaparecer entre los pasillos. 

- Es la primera vez que no me sermonea.. pero qué le pasa a Snape.. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupa que entre a su clase? – preguntó algo consternado el chico. 

- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON?! - se escuchó un grito que provenía del otro lado del pasillo. 

- Pero Hermione, te veías tan cansada que quisimos que siguieras durmiendo.. 

- ¡Por su culpa he perdido varias clases! - repuso la chica. 

Los chicos pertenecientes a Gryffindor pasaron junto a Draco y sus amigos como si no hubieran visto a nadie, Draco al ver la cara de la chica se petrificó y no pudo soltar insulto alguno, las palabras no le surgieron, no encontraba qué gritarles, hasta que un codazo en el estómago lo hizo salir del encantamiento en el que se encontraba. 

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy.. por qué no les dijiste algo? 

"No sé.. no pude" pensó el chico para luego contestarles. 

- No quise.. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? 

- Pues.. no.. 

- ¿Entonces...? Mejor vámonos antes de que suceda otra cosa. 

Lo que el chico quería era no ver a la linda niña que había pasado por enfrente de el ya que se debilitaría y no podría insultarla como siempre acostumbraba. De camino al salón del Herbología, mantuvo un silencio severo entre sus amigos para que no le siguieran preguntando el por qué no insultar a la sangre sucia. 

Pasaron unos minutos y entraron al salón, lo primero en que Malfoy fijó su mirada fue en la presencia de Herminio; la veía moverse, la veía hablar, así como también la veía haciendo las prácticas de la clase. Lo único que hacía era eso, como si la chica fuera una luz que venía del cielo alumbrando a todos, como si fuera su diosa, pero el encanto duró muy poco hasta que sus amigos lo obligaron a trabajar en la práctica. 

********** 

Pareciera como si hubiera un hechizo en mi. Cada vez me obsesiono más y no logro nada bueno. La veo, pero no le hablo; me ve, pero no me habla. Es un círculo vicioso que no se ha podido romper, ¿Cómo destruirlo? Acaso hay algo para poder arreglar mi situación, sigo sin comprender; cuándo se hará realidad mi deseo, ese deseo que cubre mi mente y me ciega de la realidad. 

De verdad he cambiado, no sé cómo, pero lo he hecho; hay veces que quisiera ser el anterior Draco Malfoy. Ya no quiero cambiar más, cómo puedo ser el de antes.. esa sangre su.. esa sabelo... ahhhh!! Granger!! Hermione!! ¿Cómo llamarle en esta crisis de sentido común por el cual estoy pasando? Quisiera ser el Draco anterior, ansío serlo, ya no quiero perder el tiempo con alguien que siempre me ignorará, si no tengo la valentía de hablarle ahora, menos la tendré después.. oh! Cómo odio a esa sangre suc... a esa chica a la que repentinamente empecé a estimar.. a querer. Pienso a veces que no podría vivir sin molestarla tan siquiera para cruzar palabras; soy un cobarde, un completo.. cobarde, que no se atreve a dirigirle la palabra, por el simple hecho de que si abro mi bocota es solo para insultarla, sabiendo que eso la lastima; pero no lo controlo, mi mente todavía no ha sido dominada por el sentimiento y ahora estoy aquí parado, escuchando la cálida ráfaga de viento que pasa por mis oídos, tratando de recordar bellos momentos que rara vez han sucedido en mi vida. Me siento junto a un árbol que tapa mi cuerpo, pero no mi sombra y admiro el bello paisaje que se dibuja a lo lejos. De repente un suspiro sale de mi cuerpo, recargo mi cabeza en el árbol y algo interrumpe el silencio, la tranquilidad. Un sonido de sufrimiento se acerca rápidamente como si el aire fuera menos denso de lo normal. Entonces la veo, siento cómo la sangre hierve por todo mi cuerpo, acaso era una oportunidad para hablar con ella o simplemente una coincidencia; no debe importarme, al fin estoy con ella. Parece que aún no nota mi presencia; espero controlar mi carácter. 

- No tienes por qué llorar Granger, la vida es injusta en cualquier momento. 

La chica se queda inmóvil, volteó lentamente para luego encontrar la mirada triste pero apasionada de unos ojos grises que trataban de decir más de mil palabras. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – pregunta inquieta 

- Esperando a que llegues y me cuentes toooodos tus problemas... – sonrió maliciosamente mientras que ella lo veía confundida – Ni en tus sueños Granger... vengo aquí cuando me siento solo... – añadió tristemente el chico. 

"Pudiste haberme contestado eso primero, en vez de jugar con mis sentimientos... ¡Tonto!" pensó la chica enfadada, mientras que se levantaba para irse. 

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó extrañado. 

Hermione se detiene, no entiende lo que pasa, trata de analizar con el poco esfuerzo que le queda, pero es inútil; está muy cansada como para pensar en ridiculeces. 

"¿Qué ganas haciendo esto Malfoy?" pensó mientras que retrocedía. 

- Vine aquí por el simple hecho de estar sola, pero no lo estoy, así que me voy... 

La chica se alejó. Draco solo se quedó sentado reflexionando el hecho. Pasaron unos segundos para que luego corriera velozmente en busca de Hermione, que ya había avanzado lo suficiente. 

- ¡¡GRANGER!! – la chica lo ignoró y siguió su camino - ¡¡Granger, espera!! – corrió lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a ella - ¡Hermione! 

Sin darse cuenta la llamó por su nombre y decidió no seguirla más. La chica inconscientemente se detuvo. En esos momentos un silencio terrible surgió desde lo más profundo que ninguno de los dos participantes pudo destruir. Pareciera como si una barrera se hubiera intervenido entre ellos, sin posibilidad de comunicación. Esta sensación duró más de lo esperado; ninguno de los dos pensaba que esto sucedería en algún momento de sus vidas. Dejaron las cosas en claro, ninguno de los dos quería hablar; no porque tuvieran miedo el uno del otro, sino porque, por primera vez, no sabían que decirse o gritarse. 

La chica volteó, no sabía lo que le esperaba, hizo algunos ademanes mostrando su confusión y terminado esto abandonó el lugar. 

- ¡Oye espera! – reclamó el rubio. 

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy... no te cansas de molestarme todo el tiempo? Acaso no tienes vida social o solo estas pegado a tus dos guaruras a los que llamas amigos, viviendo de lo que dice tu padre y sintiéndote mandilón junto a la estúpida de Pansy Parkinson.. 

El chico cambió su mirada a una molesta. 

- No tenías que decirlo de esa manera.. 

Hermione no esperó esa actitud tan simple de Draco, esa actitud tan sumisa, no lo entendía. 

- ¡Qué.. acaso te duele que te digan la verdad!! ¿No se siente uno destrozado, cuando pasa eso? Cómo crees que me sentía yo después de todas esas humillaciones por las que me hacías pasar, todas las cosas tan desagradables que me decías... crees que las olvido fácilmente.... – el chico solo guardó silencio - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Ah! Ya sé... no tienes a tus guardaespaldas que te protejan... ¡Por eso te comportas débil ante mi! 

- No, no es eso.. – Draco bajó la mirada. 

- ¡Por favor! ¿Y qué más puede ser..? 

"No se lo puedo decir, por qué no se lo puedo decir.. Esa maldita influencia que me han dado limita mi mente, mi alma, mi ser, mi todo. ¡No me presiones Hermione!" pensativo el chico se quedó callado de nuevo. 

- ¿Qué otra cosa Malfoy? He tratado de entender lo que ha pasado en esta semana. Me he vuelto loca con esa actitud de... qué se yo.. ¿Indiferencia? Que tienes hacia mi. De un repentino te odio..... hay un... 

- Te amo... – fue interrumpida bruscamente por Draco que mantenía la mirada baja. 

- No..... otra cosa..... ¿Por qué Malfoy? – dijo angustiada. 

- Te amo Hermione!! 

- ¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy.. por qué ahora me llamas por mi nombre? 

- Solo... me gustas.. 

La chica se quedó paralizada, lo único que hacía era volar entre sus pensamientos y sus ilusiones, pero un empujón hizo que cayera a la realidad y despertara malhumorada. 

- Acaso te estás burlando de mí, Malfoy? 

- ¡Claro que no Hermione! 

- ¡Ya deja de decir mi nombre, te lo prohíbo! 

- ¿Por qué... por qué no dejas que alguien se acerque a ti de esta manera? 

- Si la dejo, claro que dejo a las personas acercarse a mí, solo que tú no eres persona.. tu eres un ser inmaduro que desprecia a la gente por no ser como tú, te burlas de ella y no la dejas en paz nunca. Eres como el terror que asecha y daña a las personas, solo que tu lo haces moral y psicológicamente. 

- ¿Realmente piensas eso de mí? 

- Sí Malfoy, por qué crees que te lo dije, no creo que de un día para otro cambies de actitud... 

- No llevo un día.. llevo más tiempo... mientras más te insultaba, más pensaba en ti... en querer verte... para insultarte, claro. Pero llegó un momento en que tanto pensaba en ti que era como un vicio, quería intercambiar palabras contigo, con tal de oír tu voz; por eso me peleaba o te insultaba. Tanta fue mi obsesión por ti que traté de no comportarme como siempre durante esta semana; aunque sintiera un vacío dentro de mi ser. Ese día que te vi llorando, por un insulto que te había dicho, hizo que parara.. ahora solo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti y... lo mucho que extraño tu presencia cuando me siento solo, y que siento haberte dicho todas las estupideces que te hicieron sentir mal o rechazada. Ya no me importa si eres sangre s.. de otro tipo, o lo que piense mi padre de ello. Me gustaría verte feliz y contenta cuando estás a mi lado; porque sólo puedo verte así cuando estas con tus amigos, ya que conmigo siempre estás malhumorada y sé que yo he provocado eso, pero ahora... ahora estoy muy arrepentido. Créeme, jamás había sentido esto por alguien, ni creí imaginarlo de esta forma; nunca pensé que llegaría a pasarme y menos con alguien.. 

- Como yo... – agregó la chica. 

El chico subió la mirada y vio la inocente cara de la niña que tenía enfrente. Ambas miradas chocaron; querían ver más allá de lo que podían. El tiempo pasó, pero no querían que el suceso terminara. Hermione quiso decir algo pero Draco la calló colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca. Luego acercándose a ella lentamente, hizo que chocaran sus cabezas, para luego encontrar esos labios que ansiaba tocar y besar; fundiéndose en ella trató de crear una relación, que posiblemente podría surgir después del hecho sucedido.  
  
**DRACO:**  
"I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothings going right  
And everythings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone"  
  
**HERMIONE:**  
"Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you"  
  
**BOTH:**  
"Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm(We're) just ouy of my(our) mind  
Yeah yeah... yeah.. yeeeeahh..."  
  
Song: I'm with you  
Lyric by Avril Lavigne  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Pues no sé si decir que aquí acaba, espero que no, pero sí es el final del primer capítulo. No sé que más decir, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus opiniones para ver si la sigo, si está muy cursi o si no es buena jejej pero bueno gracias por leerla. 


End file.
